Un sueño
by Zarite
Summary: Un sueño, de algo que le había pasado. Lloro mientras bebía. Pareja; JirayaxOrochimaru. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Un sueño**_

Orochimaru había muerto, Jiraya se sentía culpable cada vez que lo recordaba...

Se decía constantemente que debería haberlo salvado de su ambición, pero era un humano, un prematuro humano que no sabía casi nada de lo que había sufrido su amigo, la muerte de sus padres, la guerra ninja cuando él era un niño… ¡Pero el igual había vivido en la guerra ninja, y no por ello se había vuelto oscuro como él!

La agonía de no verlo nunca más, de no ser como los viejos tiempo. Lloro, lágrimas derramadas en silencio mientras bebía su sake, o mientras acariciaba a una mujer, su mente daba a relucir la imagen de un Orochimaru pequeño y limpio de su maldad. Mientras entraba con fuerza en la intimidad de cualquier mujer, prostituta, o solo una diversión sana, pensaba en él…

Cuanto echaba de menos todo, y al mismo tiempo nada. La realidad lo absorbía mientras intentaba dormir, mientras se sumaba a un sueño del pasado de miedo.

Froto con sus manos sus ojos, y eructo por el sake, salió de las cobijas del suelo y soltó sus lagrimas…Era un mal amigo, un mal ninja.

Pensaba en llorar, y no podía hacerlo ¿Dónde había quedado el viejo pervertido, que nunca ponía cara triste? ¿Dónde?

Se enredo de nuevo con las cobijas y cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

_-Eres un tonto Jiraya. –gruño Orochimaru, mostrando su sonrisa afilada como la de una serpiente. Jiraya lo miro ceñudo y le dio una mirada de incredulidad. _

_- ¡Te digo que seré el mejor ninja del mundo! –profecito con rabia, el joven Orochimaru, negó y murmuro "solo los idiotas quieren ser ninjas para salvar a todos los humanos, que matan" _

_O0o0o0_

_Sus kunais chocaron con fuerza y Jiraya salió disparado hacia atrás, la piel blanca del joven de las serpientes estaba perlada en sudor._

– _¡Vaya mierda de sensei! –le grito Jiraya con fuerza, alzando sus armas y girando sobre sus propios talones. _

_0o0o0_

_Jiraya sentía la piel ardiendo, su boca estaba sedienta y pudo cer los ojos amarillos de su amigo, gimió su nombre y vislumbro una sonrisa fantasmagórica de su amigo._

_-¿Orochimaru? –pregunto, no hubo respuesta. Lo llamo de nuevo y silencio total, gruño el nombre de su amigo y sintió la piel suave y fría de su amigo por su vientre trabajado, acariciando con delicadeza su torso cubierto de sudor por las gotitas de sudor. La mano viajo más abajo y el dio un pequeño y ronco gemido. Su cabeza daba vueltas y dio el lujo de soltar una blasfemia al no ver los ojos amarillos. _

_Sintió algo duro entre su entrepierna y soltó una exclamación de satisfacción, alguien le estaba tocando y muy bien. Alguien le estaba masturbando y muy bien. _

_Todo estaba bien. _

_Solo sintió el aire tibio correr por su espalda desnuda y sentir algo de tirantes en su pene, una boca caliente, saliva que se mesclaba en con su miembro. Gimió. Soltó algún gruñido animal y estiro la espalda. _

_Se apoyo contra en futón, le alzaron sus caderas y sintió los dedos largos de él por su orificio. _

"_está mal" se dijo delirando de fiebre. "muy mal" gruño apretando los labios "¡Muy mal!" se grito. _

_Un dedo, un segundo, una exclamación airosa y deseosa de más… su boca se abrió, sus piernas fueron flexionadas, y algo duro y largo entro en su ano. _

_Grito cuando entro con una fuerza bruta, apretó los dientes entorno de sus labios. Movieron su cinturas hacia atrás y el desfalleció de placer, era grande, una inmensa ola acalorada, no era lo mismo que el penetrara a una mujer, no, esto era mucho más brutal, mucho más caluroso, y más placentero. No, en definitiva penetrar a una mujer quedaba nulo a lo que sentía. _

_Una penetración. Estiro las manos hacia atrás y cogió la mata de pelo larga y lo estiro hacia su nariz, olía a madera, a fuego, a llama…Estaba ardiendo, como el combustible que era prendido por una cerilla. _

_Las manos lo cogieron por el torso, tocando sus tetillas duras, una mano viajo a su pene erecto y masajeo su masculinidad. _

_Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, vio una espesa capa de agua, estaba llorando de gozo, irreal. La mirada amarilla lo miraba con cierta facinacion._

_-Orochi…_

_Calló cuando sintió el erecto miembro moverse en su interior, era como una espada, que le cortaba…pero lo dejaba sumido en la nubes y llamas del placer. _

_Las embestidas rápidas, hondo, hasta el fondo. _

_Grito cuando él le penetro con tanta fuerza que él arqueo la espalda y empujo las caderas para tenerlo más hondo, quería atrapar el miembro de su amigo, quería sentirlo así por siempre, rico, delicioso. _

_Otra embestida, sintió los labios de él por su torso, las uñas clavándole en su torso, las gotitas rojas que salían de su torso…era brutal. _

_Él salió de su interior y Jiraya escucho el fru fru de las sabanas, sintió como el miembro que lo dejaba loco, acariciaba su ano, sintió la calidez del líquido. Un ronco gemido grueso salió de sus labios. _

_-Adiós. –se despidió su sueño, él intento pararse, lo intento con esmero, pero cayo rendido en el futón, alzo los dedos hacia arriba para atraparlo pero el sueño empezó a desvanecerse. –Si tan solo fueras como yo. –dijo la voz, su último aliento fue nombrarlo. Al día siguiente de despertarse, se dio la alerta de que Orochimaru huyo de la villa y era un ninja renegado._

Se despertó agitado, sudoroso y con el cuerpo caliente, su cabellera blanca y larga estaba despeinada. Jiraya tuvo un sueño.

¿Era real? ¿De verdad paso?

Escucho el tic tac del reloj, escucho las gotitas de sake que caían de la mesa, por tener la botella tirada.

"Adiós" de nuevo, Orochimaru se había despedido de él, antes de convertirse en ninja renegado, antes de ser convertido en un asesino de clase S. Que idiota había sido. Todo era real. El era un tonto, un idiota.

No era un sueño, no. Ese día recordó vagamente que él estaba enfermo, pero alguien vino a verlo y vio la mirada amarilla de su amigo, y algo más que la mirada, lo sintió en cuerpo. Gruño. Se había olvidado de eso.

Jiraya murió semanas después por Pain. Y todavía con el recuerdo de Orochimaru muerto a manos de Sasuke, lo vio a él, vio los ojos de Orochimaru y sintió la calidez de ese abrazo que le había dado él, antes de marcharse para siempre de la villa. Fue su recuerdo bien guardado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_The End_**

--

**Notas de la autora;** Estoy es un club, pro-Orochimaru, y pensé, más bien supe, que tenia que poner este primer one-shot yaoi, que hago. No se si lo he hecho bien, ya que es mi primer historia yaoista. XDD


End file.
